


Untitled Die Hard PWP

by lunabee34 (Lorraine)



Category: Live Free or Die Hard
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/pseuds/lunabee34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP with crossdressing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Die Hard PWP

Every time Matt thinks he's got John figured out, John surprises him. Like now. Matt remembers talking about this ages ago in a fit of Coors inspired honesty, but he never thought in a million years that John would actually do it.

_"And that gets you hot?" John says._

"Well, yeah." Matt's a little embarrassed and a lot drunk and how in the hell did they even start talking about this anyway?

John slowly shakes his head. "That's pretty fucked up, kid."

"Dude, have you ever even been on the Internet? That's not fucked up. That's, like, tame. And, and wholesome."

"Whatever you say, kid."

But here John is, spread out on their bed, absolutely naked except for a tiny pair of green silk panties. He's got his arms crossed behind his head, casual, like he does this every day, and there's none of the eye rolling or awkwardness that Matt might have expected.

The ribbons that hold the back and front of the panties together cut into John's hips, emphasizing the firm muscles of his legs. His balls are caught up high against his body, straining at the fabric, and his cock is hard, the tip jutting up over the waistband. He should look ridiculous—less of a man—but he doesn't.

John quirks his eyebrow at Matt and Matt hears the, "Well, kid, get on with it already," John leaves unsaid. Matt grins.

John keeps perfectly still as Matt mouths at his cock through the silk, licking and sucking until the panties are wet and nearly transparent. John twists his hands into the sheets and his thighs tremble when Matt hooks a finger under the elastic and drags the panties aside, when Matt lifts John's ass to his mouth and kisses him there. Matt licks up and down the crack, flicking a pointed tongue across John's asshole, over and over again, until John's moaning, until he's saying the things he says only when pleasure forces his guard down.

"God, baby," John says. "Fuck me with your tongue. Please fuck me like that."

So Matt does, shoving his tongue into John until his jaw aches. John moans his name, "MattMattMatt,"—not kid or Farrell—and Matt tugs hard on his balls to keep from coming.

Matt stands up unsteadily and takes off his clothes, watching John struggle for breath. John looks completely fucked out—his crotch a wet mess, his eyes dark and intense, the hollows of his hips marked by Matt's thumbs. When Matt is naked, he climbs back up on the bed and slicks his cock with a handful of lube. It feels so good, touching himself like this while John watches, that Matt idly thinks about jerking off until he comes all over John's stomach, his face, his flat nipples. It's a good thought, but Matt has other plans.

He slides the panties down John's legs and urges John up onto his knees. He presses wet fingers into John's ass, until John is rocking back onto them, fucking himself on Matt's hand. Matt eases inside that tight heat, all the way to the balls, and then stops, shuddering. John clenches around his cock—once, twice—and Matt has to move. It doesn't take long for either of them to come, just a few snaps of Matt's hips and his hand on John's cock.

"Love you," John pants into the pillow and Matt thinks that this is the easiest time for John to say the words, when they're both out of control and not looking each other in the eyes.

They sleep then, curled around each other's bodies, warm and safe, the panties a bracelet around Matt's left wrist.


End file.
